


Aromantic Analogies-Aro Poems/Prose

by ChaonsWrath



Category: Aromantic Poetry/Prose
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Poetry, Aromantic Prose, Asexuality, Breakups, Poetry, Relationship Discussions, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaonsWrath/pseuds/ChaonsWrath
Summary: I recently discovered that I'm asexual aromantic and want to write some poems about my aromantic experiences to spread some knowledge about what being aromantic feels like and give some representation!Some questions to get you started if you son't know what aromantic means/what it is make up the first chapter. I will probably add more if I think of any.
Kudos: 7





	1. Questions and Answers-not poetry/prose

  1. **What is "aromantic"?** Take the word apart and you have the two pieces "a" and "romantic". The prefix "a" means not and romantic is romantic. It literally means "not romantic".  
A person who identifies as an aromantic experiences little to no romantic attraction. They can be repulsed by the idea of being in a romantic relationship, be open to it, or simply disinterested. This is also a spectrum, where some people's lack of/romantic attraction varies. These people identify as "arosepc" which is short for aromantic spectrum.  
Aromantic is not the same as asexual.



  1. **What is romantic attraction?** Romantic attraction" is a response that most people experience in which they have a desire for a romantic relationship with the person(s) that caused the reaction. This is not the same as sexual attraction or aesthetic/physical attraction, where someone finds sexual attraction to someone or is attracted to someone's appearance respectively.



Here is a link to the AVEN definition for the term!  
http://wiki.asexuality.org/Aromantic


	2. #1

Most everyone is an Apple Phone. To fulfill their wants and needs they need a Lightning cable.  
I'm a camera charger.

I can't give you what you need and want. I can't fulfill you  
And there's gonna be that day  
Where we break up  
Because I'll be too tired to try again  
After endless hopeless attempts  
But maybe I'll magically fall in love before then. Maybe this relationship will "fix" me.


	3. #2

for some, romance is like taking a walk  
some people don't like walks

I for one like walks  
but I don't like romance  
it makes me anxious 

it's like a jump rope without a rope  
or a sword without a point


	4. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite the toned down vent here.  
> Doesn't need much more explaining, I think.

A relationship of romantic proportions   
People say it will cure my Aromanticism

First of all, I am not broken.  
I'll go into that in another piece.

But as a soul who has tried to love romantically, who has dated a close friend to see if it would work out  
It doesn't. It hasn't. It won't.  
I don't want it anymore 

Please just don't tell me to "try harder"  
To put more effort into it  
I am.  
Why do you think I, an Aromantic, put myself in this situation?  
Because I want to try  
Which was a mistake


	5. #4

I can't explain the relief

After breaking it off  
So many friends of mine, all looking for romance   
And I stand here   
No heartbreak   
No anxiety bubbling up in my chest 

Relaxation and self development, solely for myself.


	6. #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back.

during and after all the separation and isolation  
I hear someone jest with no mal intent  
“maybe if you had tried harder”  
and it made me want to cry  
do you think

that I didn’t try hard?  
from you perspective, from your limited perspective of my actions  
actions influenced by crippling fear and crushing panic  
I COULD NOT give them what they wanted  
That isn’t how I work  
please stop

**Author's Note:**

> Links to my other accounts on different sites:
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChaonsWrath)
> 
> [My Deviantart!](https://www.deviantart.com/chaonswrath)


End file.
